Change
by CherishIchigo
Summary: Sasuke the playboy. Naruto the new kid. These two don't necessarily get along very well. Au. Eventually SasuNaru. don't like don't read. Better summary on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was the biggest play boy in the entire school, everyone knew this. He got his way with any girl he desired. He had a new every other day.

Here comes Naruto, the new student. Brutally bullied during his childhood he has now become a cold, smart mouthed sarcastic teenager. Or at least that's what he portrays on the outside.

This is a story of two opposites that turn out to have more in common than just the hate for one another.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of the character in it.

Chapter One: Watch it!

Sasuke was having another pleasant day strolling down the halls of Konoha High. Greeted by all the female student body and being the envy to all the male student body. Yes. For Uchiha Sasuke life was absolutely fabulous. In fact, he took absolute joy in watching everyone worship the ground he walked on. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oi! Sasuke good morning!"

"Good morning Sasuke-Kun!"

A smile there and a wave here was all Sasuke had to do to get every single one of them on their knees and squeal before him.

"Sasuke I made you lunch, please say you'll eat it!"

"Sasuke will you help me with my math?"

He breathed in everything, their love, envy, cherishing him feed his ego every day. Delicious.

On the hand for Naruto Uzumaki the feeling was completely opposite. He was utterly annoyed by the fact the only thing that everyone and anyone would talk about would be a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke this, Sasuke that. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Who the hell was Sasuke and what the hell made him so damn special? These were the questions that crossed Naruto's mind as he wandered the halls of his new school into the principal's office.

The office was felt very stuffy. The air was rough, almost un- breathable. Then again it felt like that in almost every authoritative office.

"Ah you must be Uzumaki Naruto. Miss Tsunade will see you."

Proceeding into the office after a courtesy nod to the young secretary Naruto took a seat in the leather chair, putting his book bag alongside it.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki."

Tsunade was definitely not the type of person he was expecting to see. He expected some old hag with bags and grey hair, but what he stared at was a middle aged, fair skinned blond women with giant breasts. Taken back, Naruto adjusted himself in his seat and cleared his throat before speaking.

"H-hello."

"Now I know being a new student transferring in within the middle of the year must be difficult, but I hope you do find Konoha High School to be homely. We have many after school activities that you may be interesting in, don't be afraid to join and make some new friends."

"Ah, thank you. I will keep that in mind."

"Now, your guardian called in beforehand and confirmed your new household arrangements. You will be living in the apartment complex down the block ten minutes away from this school. Your room number is engraved on the key. We hope that you are not lost on your way there. Welcome to Konoha High Naruto."

Naruto stood and shook hands with Tsunade. The warm smile she gave almost comforted him in the fact that he just started a new life in a new place surround by new people who apparently only talked about some person named Sasuke. Lovely.

The final bell had already rung once Naruto left the principal's office. Down each corridor Naruto made his way closer to his new homeroom. He didn't know whether he should be thrilled or thoroughly uninterested. Either way, he didn't want to hear that name again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke entered into the classroom and was of course immediately greeted by both girls and boy asking him about his morning and telling him about the new student that they were going to have.<p>

"Did you hear Sasuke? We're getting a new student today."

"Really?"

"Yes, I heard the student was male."

'_Tch. Just what we needed another male.' _"That's very interesting. Do you mind? I'd like some space."

"Oh, of course Sasuke anything for you!"

The girls went off to their own seats and began giggling some more about Sasuke and a little for the new kid. It annoyed Sasuke that the new kid was getting the attention that he was getting. He will be the one to determine the guy's fate. In high school it was Sasuke that could make or break your high school life. If he didn't like you, everyone would shun you instantly. If he did like you then it depended on your gender. Male, you'd become instantly hot and datable. Female, meant constant hate mail from fan girls until he moved on to someone new. Then again, if he didn't care you would be free to walk the halls and praise him like everyone else. Anyway, the point was the new kid high school experience doesn't look too bright right now.

"Ugh! Can you believe the professor is late again?"

"What are you talking about? He's always late."

"It's annoying. Right, Sasuke?"

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in front of his new homeroom. A small sweat drop made its way done his cheek. He dared not open the sliding door, but at the same time he was compelled to do so. Without knowing a figured had crept its way from behind Naruto.<p>

"Well, you must be the new student. Nice to meet you."

"Holy!"

"Oh my, have I frightened you?"

"No."

'_Yes! Are you crazy, nearly made me jump out of my skin.'_

Panicked, Naruto released himself from his heart clinging position and corrected his posture as he looked the older man from head to toe. What he found odd was that the man didn't look any older than past his mid-twenties, yet his hair was so silver. It was strange. Even more stranger when he noticed that most of the hair from the man's face covered half of his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto, am I correct? I'm Professor Hatake. Your homeroom teacher."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Prof. Hatake, shouldn't you already be inside the classroom teaching by now?"

"Why yes, but I was running a tad bit late. Come, I'll introduce you."

* * *

><p>"Good morning class. Sorry for being late. I was having a small chat with our new student. Introduce yourself."<p>

'_I thought you said that you would introduce me.' _"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to me you all."

Whisper already began circling the room,

"He's kind of cute, don't you think?"

"Whoa, we should recruit him for the basketball team."

"Not as handsome as Sasuke."

All of that stopped when the prof. cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Now class, settle down and welcome Naruto into our homeroom. Why don't you take the free seat because Sasuke there."

Twitch. He said it. Naruto was in the same room as the boy whose name wouldn't stop coming out of everyone's mouth. He couldn't help but walk to his new seat and promptly glare at Sasuke as he did so. Sasuke glared back. Making clear to everyone he didn't like the new kid.

'_What's so special about this guy? Oh he's so dark and mysterious, if I didn't know any better he probably screwed every girl that was in this room. Hell in this school.'_

Naruto took his seat and leaned back in his chair with his arms cross across his chest still staring at the back of Sasuke's head, mentally insulting him in every way and Sasuke to Naruto. Sasuke didn't enjoy the new kid glaring at him as he passed. It was apparent neither of the boys liked each other. You could just feel it in the atmosphere that there was plenty of tension between the two already. It led everyone to sweat drop.

'_What the hell was he glaring at? That Uzumaki kid has some nerve. I'll make you regret your transfer to Konoha.'_

This tension continued on throughout the entire period. Everyone had become uncomfortable with the feeling and instantly left once the bell had actually rung. Very few stayed behind, the few being two females who stayed and waiting to walk to their next classroom with Sasuke. The realization made Naruto grunt and leave for the door before he spat acid on the floor and make Sasuke fall to his death, but not before one of the girls said to him,

"Have you settled in yet Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto turned his head and faced the girl that asked him the question, instantly the pink hair was the first to catch his eye. Naruto would of almost been mesmerized by the unusual pink, but it was ruined by jet black spiked hair that stood behind her. Adverting his attention,

"Call me Naruto and yeah the place is nice. See ya."

He couldn't help it. He had to leave the room, how could he strike up a conversation with that guy standing right there beside her? To make things worse the prick put his hand around her waist and pulled her in closer! The other ponytailed blond girl became instantly jealous and demanded to be held as well.

'_Dick.'_

Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he held both girls at their waist each on both sides of him. He laughed in his head and how Naruto's lips twitched when he saws this. Sasuke released both girls once Naruto left the classroom and announced to the both of them.

"I don't like him."

TBC.

So tired. I spent a whole night writing this chapter and I hope everyone who read this. Likes it. Chapter two coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Enough<p>

Naruto angrily stalked to his next class, taking the time to kick the railing of the stair as he passed.

'_The nerve of that guy! Just because they all think he has a handsome face, doesn't mean he has to be all uptight about it. Damn! What's my next class anyway? P.E!' _

Three big breathes was all it took for Naruto to calm down and temporarily forget about the unspoken one. Walking into the gym was almost traumatizing.

"S-so shiny."

There was no exaggerating the truth. The gym gleamed and sparkled. The floor showed your reflection perfectly. Everything was completely spotless. Naruto felt intimidated to even walk on the floor, and it was gym for Pete's sake. It was meant to be dusty and dingy, not clean and minty fresh!

A hand placed itself on Naruto shoulders, turning a head Naruto looked straight at a tan, brown haired average guy, only the thing that made him stand out was the two big red marks on both sides of his cheeks, but who was Naruto to judge him for this? He had three whiskers like marks on both sides of his cheek.

"Don't feel intimidated. That's what we all felt when we all first saw the gym. It's clean then it gets messy and then it gets clean again for the next class."

"Who would take the time to do that every passing period?"

"You'll see. The answer will hit you immediately, really it will. Keep your eyes peeled. I'll show you to the locker rooms."

Muttering thanks Naruto took his first steps on the sparkling floor guided by Kiba to the locker room. Kiba made small talk.

"I heard about you. You're the top news as of right now, and on your first day too, very impressive."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think dude. You glared at Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke! No one has the balls to ever do that to an Uchiha."

Two twitches.

"What makes HIM so special anyway? Is he student body president or something?"

"Well yes, but that's not the case. It's his name."

"His name..."

"Yeah, his last name Uchiha. That family name has a history in this school and the entire town. They are rich, powerful, not to mention drop dead gorgeous. For generations, each of the sons who attended this school became naturally popular."

'_That's it? His stupid family name was the thing that makes him popular? That's messed up.' _

"I'd watch what you say and do the next time you see him, because if he doesn't like you, your entire high school social life is in the gutter. Everyone will turn on you like that." Kiba emphasized by snapping his fingers.

"So what you're trying to say is that everyone will hate me? Even you?"

Kiba was slightly taken back by the remark. He stopped for a moment, Naruto stopping shortly behind him.

"Nah, not everyone would hate you. I mean if you aren't easily affected by what they might say and do to you. Maybe your life won't be terribly miserable."

'_It won't affect me. Not anymore.'_

Kiba took a step backwards and grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pulled him in for a side hug.

"Tell ya what. I'll stick with ya! I'll be your buddy, so you won't always be by your lonesome! C'mon I'll introduce you to the fella's."

Naruto's eyes widen at the sudden gesture and kind words. He never would have thought that Kiba would want to be friends with him, so quickly too. He didn't know what to say afterward, he allowed himself to be dragged along to the locker room, Kiba's hand still around his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Inside the locker room talking turned down once both Naruto and Kiba walked in, but as instantly as it became quit the noise continued on again. Guided towards of group of lounging guys Kiba roughly patted Naruto on the back sending him forward a step and introduced one by one everyone.<p>

"Guys, you are familiar with Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto that lazy one laying down is Shikamaru, the tubby one next to him is Choji, and across from him is our upperclassmen Neji, and last but not lease Shino."

Each one of them nodded in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet all of you."

"Okay guys. Naruto is going to be the new guy in the group. Boss him around as much as you want! Kidding, Kidding."

Naruto was about to say, but before anything could come out of his mouth. He was grabbed on both sides of his shoulder and turned around to face what looked like a bull. The mouth snarled and smoke emanated from the nostrils. It was almost like Naruto was going to be scarfed down by a giant bear that could swallow whole like a snake. A SNEAR! It howled words.

"NEW YOOOOUUUUTTTTTHHHH!"

Kiba and the group backed away in fear along with everyone else.

"AAh!"

Once Naruto got some better lighting he could make out a silhouette of a human being, not some ravage beast. Then again by the way the man was acting, what was the difference?

"Hello my boy! You must be my new student! Welcome to physical education, where everyone take pride in working out!"

'_Ddduuuuuuuhhh' _

Everything in the room suddenly changed. The metaphorical shark music stopped and was replaced by the normal heart beat of everyone in the room.

"Hahaha! Scared ya didn't I? What's your name son?"

'_Uuuuuuhhh'_

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto sir!"

"Ah! Lee always the first to answer every time! I'm proud of you!"

Naruto's eyes wander over to another figure that stood right beside the strange man. Actually Naruto had to do quite a few double takes to make sure his eye sight didn't go delusional. The apparent coach and underling looked frighteningly alike. Same black bowl cut hair, same creepy happy- go lucky expression, hell! Same exact outfit! Now they were having what looked like a romance novel sunset in the distance father and son moment. You couldn't just paint the picture in your head. Imagine how many showers that will take to wash away an image like that. When that was over, both figures turned their attention back to poor Naruto whose brain was still trying to process what had just happened.

"No time to waste! Hurry up and get changed. Chop, chop! Basketball is not going to play itself!"

Aside from the lecture by the coach to the guys, the mini coach walked up to Naruto and handed over plastic wrapped bag with his gym clothes inside of it. He left with a big smile and just a plain disturbing wink.

Shivers.

"Hurry Naruto don't stand there! Get changed before Coach Guy goes all freaky again!"

Kiba didn't have to tell him twice. As quickly as he said it Naruto busted out of his school uniformed and changed into the P.E. uniform. He didn't want to go through another episode like that again.

'_Let's just get P.E. over with so lunch can start!'_

* * *

><p>"Aaahh! I can't feel my legs! Guy killed me with those jumping drills today!" Kiba whined about his legs being in pain even through lunch.<p>

The group ate lunch on top of the roof of the school building. Each and every one of them sprawled out on the concrete, easing their aching muscles as they munched on melon buns.

"He killed every single one of us. I thought I was going to die before I could have had a last meal!"

"Choji, you always say that after P.E. You never die before lunch."

Laughs circled the group. Naruto was so immersed in laughing pleasure that he didn't notice a group of boys and girls crowding around him. The smile was replaced with a frown as he looked up at the small cluster.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have crossed the line! Apologize to Sasuke!"

"…For what?"

"What do you mean for what? You should know! It was for being completely rude and mean to him!"

"You're the new guy so you don't know, but Sasuke dislikes you right now and that's not good, so just apologize now before things get nasty."

A surge of anger shot through Naruto's nerve as each person spoke to him about Sasuke and having to apologize. He stood and faced the small group, his frown turned into an unpleasant snicker.

"Oh yeah, what's going to happen if I don't? Are you going to write horrible things on my desk? Take my shoes and hide them? Burn my gym clothes? Gang up on me and start beating me up? Doing that stuff won't bother me, not one bit, but you tell Sasuke that if he has the balls that you say he has than tell him to use them and stand up for himself. And don't send yes posy to do the dirty work."

His mouth spoke words of their own, he didn't think about it he just spoke the rage that was hidden in his heart. When it was over Naruto huffed and rampaged away from everyone, who was left in awe.

Naruto decided he would ditch the rest of school and go home. His head was numb. He was angry enough already.

'_How could this day become any worse?'_

It happened. Today the universe didn't seem to be on Naruto's side. The so called unspoken figure was walking up the stairs as Naruto came down. He smirked at him.

Fist clench.

'_This sicko is just asking for it.'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke was told that a small group of his fans would be going up to the roof to force an apology out of Naruto on his defense. It wasn't an abnormal thing for his fans to do such things. It was best that they put Naruto in his place.<p>

Sasuke was on a pedestal he wasn't about to be looked down on. He left the adoration from Sakura and Ino along with some other girls to take a breather. This was a lie, Sasuke left to take a look at the event that could be occurring on top of the roof. Though half way up the stairs he saw Naruto walking down with a somber look on his face. Sasuke couldn't help a small smirk at what he was witnessing.

It didn't take long until Naruto notice he wasn't alone on the stairs and that was when Naruto lunged.

TBC.

Like? Dislike? Reviews? That would be nice. I do enjoy reading reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But I do own the story plot, oh yeah.

Chapter three:

Sasuke was caught off guard when Naruto tackled him, tumbling down the stairs both boys still on one another struggling to gain more power over the other. This continued down the hallways as they slammed one another against the wall. Punches flew everywhere, each one more deadly than the last. There was plenty of yelling between the two. It caused a commotion in the halls and classrooms. Students rushed out of the classroom trying to figure out what was causing the ruckus and teachers running to notify the principle. Two adult pushed themselves through the crowd to get to Sasuke and Naruto, prying them away from each other.

Sasuke spat blood while Naruto brushed away the blood from his mouth. They glared at one another even as they were being guiding to the Principles office and even when the Tsunade the principle herself was scolding them.

"I can't believe this! Being a principle all these years and never once had a fight go through my halls. I'm thoroughly disappointed in you boys. Sasuke your student body president you should be a role model to everyone and Naruto, on your first day? What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances, huffing they both crossed their arms and turned their heads opposite from each other. Irked, Tsunade pounded a fist on her table gaining both of their attentions once again.

"I'm going to leave this fiasco with a warning. Don't let this happen again? Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am" said simultaneously.

With a sigh, Tsunade relaxed back into her seat. "Naruto, with unfortunate timing I was aiming to call you down here anyway to speak with you about your apartment."

"What about my apartment?"

"Well there seemed to be an incident. An inspector came in today and inspected the apartment. He discovered black mold in multiple parts of the home. It may take some time for the problem to be seen to. Until then we recommend a temporary home until the problem can be resolved."

"What!"

Sasuke snickered. Mentally he was laughing his ass off. Tsunade took notice. Sasuke got a bad feeling that instant.

"Sasuke, you have an apartment close to the school that holds two bedrooms right? Naruto you can live with Sasuke until then."

"WHAT?" simultaneously said again.

"It's a brilliant plan really. You two can resolve your differences by getting to know each other. What better way than to live under the same roof?"

"No way. I would rather live with black mold than his ass any day." Retorted Naruto, pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"No complaints, it's already been settled. I will call movers to move your stuff to Sasuke's. It should all be there by the end of the day. Luckily you didn't get the chance to unpack yet."

"I don't believe this." Naruto slumped down into his chair_. 'Lord kill me now.'_

"Go on back to class, lunch is over. Time to get some education into those brains, chop chop!"

Both boys were miserable for the remainder of the day.

* * *

><p>"Get out of here! It's true? You really have to live with him now?"<p>

Naruto nodded while he rubbed his temples. It was the last class of the day and he shared it with Kiba, who kept relentlessly asking him questions about the fight and recent rooming arrangement. Naruto counted the times he's groaned and sighed for the past few hours. Seventy-eight and counting.

Naruto dreaded the final bell, he didn't want to see that face when he gets home. Naruto groaned again when he realized that he would have to see Sasuke earlier than that when he found at that he didn't have the keys to the apartment or the location of it. He banged his head against his desk. Kiba gave sympathy and patted Naruto on the shoulder for minor reassurance.

"I doubt it would be that horrible. Who knows you guys might actually get along."

Pausing the head pounding against the desk Naruto turned his head and gave Kiba a very doubtful skeptical look.

"Yeah okay point taken. Well it's not like you and him are constantly going to see each other. Just keep to yourself. It's not like you have to sleep in the same bed as him."

"Yeah, I suppose your right."

"Cheer up man. It's only temporary." With another reassuring pat to the shoulder Kiba stood and prepared to leave as the final bell of the day rung. "Now or never."

Sigh.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was tired. He was irritated. The last thing he needed right now was a crowd of people asking him questions! Fed up with everyone Sasuke sent everybody away with one of his famous 'leave me alone looks'. That resolved the problem momentarily. He wanted to be alone for the rest of the day, but now he can't even retreat to the sanctuary of his own home. The headache he was receiving refused to go away. Making out with a girl during free period didn't even help calm the rage that was happening in his mind.<p>

'_Maybe I can ditch him after school. Make him sleep in the streets tonight.'_

The plan sounded brilliant enough. He was ready to jump out the door when the final bell rang, that is until a girl cut into his escape route.

"Are you ready?" She beamed with anticipation.

"I'm busy." Sasuke didn't care to question what she was talking about. He just side stepped her and made a second proceeding to the door, but the girl was stubborn. She grabbed his uniform.

"But Sasuke you promised me to the movies tonight."

She pouted at him, it didn't make a difference in Sasuke's eyes. He shook her off, "I'm busy today, another time." She took ahold of his uniform again. This time with a determined look.

'_What is with this broad?' _

Sasuke was running out of patience. He did the next best thing, cupping her cheeks Sasuke pulled her in for a kiss. After a moment he released her and whispered charming words into her ear.

"I have things to attend to at the moment. Take that kiss as a sincere apology. Next time."

Her knees buckled, he knew had her. Sasuke took the chance and made long strides to the door, sliding the door shut behind him.

Down the hall, Sasuke turned the corner towards the main doors but stopped in his tracks when he saw a large crowd of people all staring at him, waiting for him to come closer. He swore under his breath, damning his popularity. "Son of a…"

* * *

><p>Naruto spotted Sasuke standing in the middle of the hall in front of the main door with a hoard of people surrounding him. He said goodbye to Kiba and jogged towards Sasuke before he saw Naruto. Lord knows if Naruto had to share an apartment with someone he hated he'd flee and leave the guy to sleep on a park bench. He had the assumption Sasuke might do that, he didn't want to take any chances. Naruto wanted a bed to sleep on that night despite the aggravating presence in the same vicinity.<p>

Once he got closer, Naruto saw how Sasuke even though acting coy was trying quickly to make it out of the crowd.

'_I knew it. He would try to make me sleep on the streets.'_

Sasuke's eyes caught sight of the yellow spikes. He swore, but not for too long. He wanted to leave the crowd. They were becoming more annoying than the yellow spiked freak. Both boys moved to face each other, speaking only one another name.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…"

This made everyone stop what they were doing and stare at the scene. With those two everyone didn't know what to anticipate coming. Everyone watched silently as both boys made their way slowly but quickly out the door with one another. It answered everyone's question though. Yes, apparently both boys will be living together. Why else would they walk home together without ripping each other throat out?

Silently Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side. They allowed a small amount of peace grow between the two of them as they walked. As long as the other kept quiet, everything was fine.

With all the silence between them, it gave time for questions to rise up in both of their minds.

'_Wait a minute. He has a family, why the hell does he live alone in an apartment?' Naruto spent a lot of the time pondering this. As for Sasuke,_

'_How the hell am I going to have 'time' with a girl with him around? I can just imagine the complaining I could get from him. Tch, I wonder if he ever even done it with a girl? He wouldn't complain if he had. I bet money he's still a virgin.'_

They exchanged glances.

'_Why'd it have to be HIM?' _The both of them simultaneously thought.

TBC.

Wooh alright third chapter! I am feeling pumped about this story! I think I'll update this again soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for all your amazing reviews. Reading them makes me very happy so happy I can't help but to smile silly when I read them. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I can only dream.

Chapter 4

It has been almost a week now since Naruto and Sasuke began living together, now let's just say that during that time things were decent….

"Stop buying ramen! It's taking up pantry space!"

"Why not! You don't even use those pantries for anything!"

Okay, so technically the two have been relentlessly arguing back and forth every day since they began living with one another.

"Clean your room would you! It stinks! I can smell your stinky clothes even through the halls way!"

"Buy nose plugs! It will do your face a favor!"

So they fought a lot whether if it was verbal or physical. Both would come to school with some bruise on their body.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Easy! My arm is still sore." Naruto retorted nursing his arm that Kiba pinched.<p>

"Man, you guys really are at each other's throat. What happened to staying away from each other?"

Naruto thought it over.

* * *

><p>Sasuke received another bouquet of chocolates for a girl telling him to get better. This would be the thirty-third one this week. He hated sweets. Most of the time he threw them in the trash when no one was looking, but they kept coming so he would take it home and have Naruto finish it for him. That was one thing he could rely on for the moron to do.<p>

Gaara, one of his acquaintances that he would normally talk to also agreed to some point Naruto sounded pretty annoying. Sasuke respected Gaara a bit more for that.

"That bruise looked like he hurt. Did he really punch you that hard?"

Sasuke casually rubbed the side of his cheek where Naruto had punched the day previously.

"Hn, No."

"I thought you said that you'd leave him in the street after that first night."

"I was." Sasuke leaned forward in his desk his chin laid on top of his hands, thinking back.

(Flashback to the first night)

Naruto entered the decent sized apartment once Sasuke had unlocked the door. There was much to look at, basic furnishing. It didn't feel homey. The place felt dark and tight.

'_Suites his taste perfectly'_

Sasuke walked to his room and slammed the door once he entered, Naruto shrugged off the rudeness. He didn't want to talk to that prick anyway. Naruto made his way into the kitchen opening cabinets and checked the fridge.

'_Nothing is edible in this place.'_

What he meant was. There was no ramen. Sasuke's fridge was packed with product and vegetables. Sadly though Naruto didn't know what to do with stuff like that. He always relied on good old faithful ramen. Since there was none in the house Naruto decided to go buy some. Problem being he had no idea where the closes corner market was and there was no way in hell he was going to ask Sasuke. Naruto's stomach began to rumble.

'Dammit.'

Desperate times calls for desperate measures and Naruto was desperate for ramen. Making way to Sasuke's door and pausing for a brief moment before knocking.

"What?"

Twitch.

"Where's the closes Corner Market?"

"I don't know."

Tick mark.

"You're lying!"

Through the door Sasuke sighed. He was telling the truth. He really didn't know where the corner market was. Someone would always buy the food for him or make him dinner. The King was always on a pedestal, never having to leave his throne. However, now he faced the trouble of having to know. He didn't want Naruto to think he was stupid. It was utterly embarrassing.

"Go ask someone else."

"Oh sure I'll make a call to the Mayor asking him for directions to the god damn corner market. Hmm what was his number again? Oh wait, I don't' know because I don't know ANYBODY I could call and ask."

…

Then Naruto asked the question Sasuke dreaded wanting to hear.

"Do you really not know where it is?"

…

Opening the door Sasuke gave Naruto a stern look and walked right past him towards the front door.

"Let's go. I'll take you there myself." It was a corner market after all. It couldn't have been that far or so he thought.

Frustrations reached its climax after an hour of walking and still no corner market in sight. It had become dark and the misty night air was thick. Sweat trickled down the necks of both Sasuke and Naruto as they walked up a steep slope.

"I thought you said that you knew where it was. No corner market is an hour away!"

"Shut up! I took a wrong turn, I can get us back."

"Oh you can get us back? How about getting us there and then getting us back?"

"Oh do you want to start this up again?"

"Bring it."

Next thing you know both guys where on each other once again, but this time with less brutality considering the two were already so tired. The fight was sloppy and uncoordinated. During this time Kiba had taken his dog Akamaru out for a stroll. Until he stumbled upon the Naruto and Sasuke exchanging fists. He quickly dropped Akamaru's leash and ran between the two.

"Hey stop fighting! This is ridiculous!"

Backing away from one another the fight stopped thanks to Kiba's intervention. Sasuke and Naruto straightened themselves.

"What happened?"

"I was trying to go to the corner market, but dumbass over there got us lost."

"Tch." Sasuke huffed facing away.

"That's all? You guys fought over getting lost going to the corner market? It's down the block to the right."

"You're kidding me." Naruto shoulder slumped in defeat. "It was there? Ugh, all I wanted was ramen."

"All you wanted from the corner market was ramen? There was food in the fridge!" Sasuke perked and pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. "We had to walk all that time so you could just get ramen!"

"Whoa okay guys enough. No more arguing. As I can tell your both tired, hungry and on the edge. How about I take you both to a really good restaurant? It's on me."

After a moment of silence, both guys nodded in unison. They were tired and hungry, food was a good ice breaker at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Kiba…along with Naruto, and uh Sasuke? Um welcome to my families restaurant."<p>

Everyone walked through the entrance of the restaurant which was owned by Choji's family. The smell of meat grilling was intoxicating. It made Sasuke and Naruto's mouths water, their stomachs growling madly craving to consume meat and nothing but meat. Once seated they finally had that pleasure after ten minutes of aggravating wait, both held no restraint. They scarfed down everything once it was placed on the table. All the food was gone by under five minutes. Kiba raised an eyebrow at the scene sipping only on tea.

"Wow. You guys really were hungry. Were you really that lost?"

Naruto shrugged while he picked away excess food between his teeth with a toothpick as Sasuke leaned back in his seat taking a sip of tea with arms crossed.

"None of that really matters now, does it? A toast to Kiba, for treating us to dinner and breaking up the brawl."

All three boys cheered, yes even Sasuke had to give some thanks to Kiba. The glasses clanked and at that moment everything was fine.

Back home at the apartment after dinner.

"Hey."

Naruto said stopping Sasuke mid walk to his room, not turning. Naruto muttered quickly.

"Sorry about today and the events. "

Sasuke took Naruto's words into consideration and after a brief moment he nodded,

"Yeah and I suppose I apologize for…you know. So and so."

Feeling the awkwardness Sasuke and Naruto decided to leave that day's event at that and retreat into the sanctity of their rooms. Everything that happened was behind them. Sleep came quickly that night.

Even though there was peace for that brief moment it didn't stop or help the fact that their bickering once again continued the day after and for the rest of that week.

(End of flashback)

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke both looked at their companion and said,<p>

"He's good entertainment."

TBC.

I hope that was satisfying enough. Next chapter will definitely get more interest.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay even more reviews yaaayyy. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter, really I hope you all do!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Sadly.

Chapter 5

Naruto arrived back home at Sasuke's apartment alone. Sasuke had to stay behind for a student council meeting, but who was Naruto to complain about this. Peaceful solitude. He chucked the spare keys at the dinner table and stripped off his school uniform and changed into his casual wear. Black t-shirt and grey sweat pants. Grabbing some Coke a cola from the fridge Naruto then plopped himself down on the couch and turned on the T.V. It didn't take long until he dosed off after twenty minutes of watching Ninja warrior.

An hour or so later he was awakened by this sudden flash of light and a loud crackling sound. Startled Naruto fell off the couch still incoherent for sleepiness. Another flash of light, with each and every flash lightening the small features of the apartment. It didn't take long for Naruto to draw the conclusion that it wasn't headlights from passing cars. Rushing towards the window Naruto almost ripped apart the curtains to the balcony. At that exact moment lightening shot out of the clouds and thunder erupted so loudly the apartment shook. Everything was shut off the room was pitch black. Powers out. They only source of light came from the lightning. Naruto's nerves were on the edge as rain began pouring down, the raindrops struck the window almost like bullets. His heart pounded fiercely against his chest. Thunder crackled even louder than the last.

Eyes shut. Fist clenched. He stood there. Silently did he stand.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride." Sasuke winked back at the women who had offered him a ride home from the rain. She blushed.<p>

"It was no problem. Anytime."

He exited the car and opened an umbrella. That day's student council meeting was completely pointless. They already went over the events of the upcoming culture festival. Running a hand through his hair he casual walked towards his apartment door, knowing the women was still there watching him. He knew she was staring at his ass.

'_Perverted old bag.' _Sasuke waved back forcing his cool Uchiha smile.

Sasuke walked in and tried flickering on the light switch.

'_Powers out? Damn.' _He was about to walk straight to his room, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto standing in front of the balcony window with his head down and fist clenched.

'_Why is he just standing there?_' Sasuke approached Naruto and called out to him, "Hey." No answer. Sasuke reached out and tapped on Naruto's shoulder, that's when Naruto lost it. He lashed out at Sasuke, who in return dodged quickly,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto pounced

Sasuke grabbed and Naruto's arms and tackled him to the ground and pinned him. Putting up a fight Naruto screamed and kicked like a mad man.

"LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO!" Tears streamed down his closed eyes. Sasuke was speechless. What had gotten into Naruto? This freaked Sasuke out. Naruto was acting more unusual than he normally was, and that's saying something.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! NARUTO! GET IT TOGETHER!"

Blue eyes snapped open, he settled down. Unsure of what had just happened Sasuke released Naruto and sat next to him. Naruto got up and held his head.

"What…what happened?"

"You're saying you don't remember?"

Naruto looked to Sasuke with sincere eyes, the blue was luminescent in the dark stormy weather.

"I don't remember. One moment I was standing in front of the window and the next you were on top of…me….." Naruto eye leered at Sasuke.

"D-don't get the wrong idea asshole! I don't screw guys. You were out of it, standing there like a mental patient."

"…"

Lightning, twitch. Sasuke examined the movement and smirked.

"You're scared."

…

"Admit it."

Pounding thunder along with lightning sent Naruto sailing to the other side of the room. Even though this scene should be found amusing, okay it was amusing but being non-completely heartless Sasuke sighed and approached Naruto not before closing the window blinds so as Naruto wouldn't go all berserk again.

"Look, stop being such a baby and help me find a flashlight." Or at least Sasuke's attempt to be understanding.

"…" Three long breaths and a nod.

Both scrounged around looking for something to illuminate the room. Fifteen minutes passed with no luck that is until Naruto stumbled on a box of candles under the sink cabinets.

"Ah ha!"

"What?"

"Candles!"

'_Oh, those.'_ Sasuke recalled the time those candles where used. One of his previous 'lady friend' came over and decided to be very 'romantic', and everything ended in the bed. End of story.

Naruto cringed at the smell, once he lit all nine candles_. 'Yuck scented candles' _

Now there they were, sitting on the couch silently waiting for the storm to pass, Naruto still twitched when he heard thunder and saw lightning flash behind the blinds. Sasuke was curious on why that happened and he was very blunt about it too,

"Do you always do this when there is a storm?"

"No…only if there's lightning and thunder."

"…Why?"

Naruto was flabbergasted on how nonchalant Sasuke asked why. Naruto hesitated on whether or not he should tell Sasuke, after all he despised him but he did look like he could keep a secret and Naruto did want someone to tell.

"…Because…during a storm like this…it was when…" Naruto gulped before continuing "It was when my parents were murdered. I guess you can say it was a traumatic experience. I never completely got over it. " Even though Naruto said so little while in the process skipping a few details, so much emotion rose. With slumped his shoulder and leaned forward over his knees, hiding his face, hiding his tears. Naruto didn't fight the tears but he silently wept.

Sasuke watched, but not for long. He didn't know how to comfort Naruto so he did the next best thing, it was what an Uchiha did best in moments like these. He extended one arm over Naruto's body and pulled him in towards his shoulders and allowed Naruto to cry on his shoulder. Emotionally weak, Naruto gave in quickly and cried openly.

Few minutes later the stormed slowly began to stop and disperse including Naruto's tears. Naruto sat there with his head on Sasuke shoulder the scene instantly became uncomfortable. Sasuke released his grip of Naruto shoulder while Naruto shot away from Sasuke. They sat away from each other on both ends of the couch. Clearing his throat Sasuke spoke first.

"Storms gone, you don't have to act like a wimp anymore."

Sniffling one last time, Naruto looked over to Sasuke with a sneer. "Who was crying?"

"Hn." Sasuke looked away with a smile. Naruto was back to normal. The event easily forgotten, both mutually agreed to never speak of what had happened. Life began normally.

* * *

><p>That night Sasuke laid on his bed, eye still open. He couldn't sleep, scenes kept replaying in his head. No matter how hard he tried to forget they always made their way back into his mind. It was so irritating, but at the same time Sasuke didn't feel it to be such a bad thing.<p>

"Aagh!" Frustrated Sasuke continuously tossed and turned in his bed, sleep didn't come that night.

On the other hand Naruto,

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Was completely unaffected by what happened. Kind words always made him feel better and more secure no matter who it came from, even stingy mean Sasuke. That night Naruto slept with a smile.

TBC.

I hoped you all liked it, this is the shortest one out of all of them. I plan to make them longer! I need to summarize more idea's. MORE CHAPTERS SOON TO COME also a more developed relationship. sorry if you think I take too long to develop the relationship but I like building up to the relationship. So don't be angry with me!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks everyone for all those lovely reviews. I'm so glad you all like this story so far. I can't tell you how long it took to write this one, but I got it done! Inspiration for this chapter came from A-kon and my beautiful reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all.

Chapter 6

Outside in front of a movie theatre stood three figures, an intimate moment had occurred. Gasps were all around. Many stopped and stared as Sasuke grabbed Naruto hand and pulled him in closer, cupping his face Sasuke leaned in towards Naruto's lips. Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto's grew wider, really wide. He was shocked beyond belief to the point where he was too shocked to even move away. All he heard was a high pitch scream by the girl who stood a few feet away.

'…_.My best day ever…..' _Naruto closed his eyes shut.

* * *

><p>Nine a.m. Naruto was in the living room watching T.V.<p>

Sasuke laid in bed one hand over his forehead.

'_Two hours. I only slept two god damn hours.'_ Sasuke groaned as he pushed himself to sitting position. Suddenly Naruto busted open his door and yelled.

"TAKE ME TO THE MOVIES!"

…

'_What did he just say?' _

Double take, "Say that again.."

"TAKE ME TO THE MOVIES!"

Okay this time he heard things right.

"What?"

"Argh! Didn't you hear me? Take me to the movies! Koyuki Kazahana will be there! She's going to be at the premiere of her latest movie! I WANT HER AUTOGRAPH! "

"…Go there yourself. All you have to do is take the train."

"Well yeah I know that, but….."

Now Sasuke had become oddly interested in what Naruto had to say.

"But what?" Still keeping his cool posture. Watching Naruto blush slightly and looking down at his feet with a hand behind his head too just added to Sasuke's curiosity, "Spit it out already."

"I- I don't understand how the train schedule works."

Face palm.

'_I should have seen that coming.'_

"Aw come on Sasuke! Just this once! I want her autograph so bad! This is the only time she will be in town! I would kill for it!"

"Kill yourself and then maybe I'll take you."

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?" Naruto said begging with hands together.

Funny as the scene was, each please had become more and more irritating than the last. Sasuke started off sleep deprived and it was beginning to turn into cranky frustration. On the brink of about losing Sasuke tossed a pillow at Naruto face and jumped out of bed.

"If I take you will you shut up?"

"Okay I will. Yes! Alright Koyuki Kazahana autograph here I come." Naruto jumped for joy and rushed out to get changed.

Sasuke sighed. Doubting that Naruto would keep to his words, either way Sasuke sighed once more before walking into his restroom to change. Just a simple meet and greet plus one autograph, how long would it possibly take?

* * *

><p>No actress and zero autographs later stood Sasuke grumpy and impatient. He watched Naruto as he still stood excitedly waiting for the movie star while, chatting away with the kid who also liked the actress, Koyuki. Sasuke knew he wouldn't have a decent time, but he didn't think it would be this un-decent. They have been waiting for over an hour. Was this actor even going to appear! Grunting, Sasuke decided to make good use of his time and flirted with the group of girls who were also waiting.<p>

Finally, after about another twenty minutes a limo pulled up by the curb, immediately two bodyguards stepped out and separated to both sides of the limousine door. Then one foot at the time the actress Koyuki stepped out, and fans went crazy. Everyone almost running over one another, it was very crazy and hectic.

Sasuke pushed himself away from the crowd as everyone else pushed themselves into the crowd to get a look at Koyuki.

'_Get out of my way. Can't breathe.'_ Sasuke thought experiencing one of those once in a time claustrophobia's.

In what seems like forever Sasuke was finally about to get out of the crowd and breath. Taking big gulps of breathes,

"…Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to the unfamiliar voice. Within seconds his eyes widen.

"Oh my god, Sasuke that is you!"

"…Karin…"

One of Sasuke's most regrettable mistakes.

* * *

><p>This was Naruto's best day ever! He was so happy. He received not only an autograph but he also received a signed poster of the new movie and a picture with the star herself. Nothing could ruin his mood!<p>

The crowd dispersed when Koyuki left to go to her premiere. Naruto lost Sasuke during the rampage and looked for him afterward. He spotted the top of his head, how could you miss hair like that? Naruto saw him talk with another girl.

'He would. Can't you ever keep it in your pants Sasuke?'

Naruto rolled up his poster and signature and lightly jogged over to Sasuke, waving his hand to get his attention.

"Hey! Sasuke!"

Karin and Sasuke turned and stared at the sound of somebody calling out Sasuke name. Naruto came up beside Sasuke and politely nodded to the girl.

"Hello, I'm Karin. Nice to meet you." Karin bowed.

"Hiya. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Pleasure to meet you Karin."

Karin smiled, and stepped closer to Sasuke, and flirted and a manner that should be called flirting. But in Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes it was bad not sexy just plain old creepy.

"Well Sasuke how about you and me go out tonight? Just the two of use and then later on we can have some fun at your place. It would be just like old times." She said in a 'sexy whisper' crawling two fingers of the side of Sasuke's arm, sending bad chills down Sasuke's spine.

'He wants to do THAT tonight?' was the only thought that continuously crossed Naruto's mind.

"I can't."

"AND WHY NOT?"

Sasuke was horrified on the inside. He didn't' think he would ever see Karin again. He slept with the girl once and she goes all crazy over him. She stalked him for months, until one day she had become very jealous of a girl that talked to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. The next day Karin fought that girl and sent the other girl to the hospital. She got suspended from school and her parents forced her to move away out of shame. That was the last Sasuke had seen of Karin until right now. He didn't want her to stalk him all over again. Sasuke thought desperately for a solution, looking over at Naruto a light bulb went over Sasuke's head.

'_It's gross but it just might work.'_

Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's hand and looked sternly over to Karin,

"I can't because, I have no interests in girls anymore. Naruto is my one and only lover. I found myself in him."

"WHAT?" shouted Karin and Naruto.

"IT'S NOT TRUE I DON'T BELIEVE YOU."

"It's true, Naruto and I even began living together. So leave me alone."

Karin was stunned, she scratched her head wildly trying to think put together whether or not if Sasuke was lying. Sasuke took his short chance and shot Naruto a look faintly whispering,

"I'll explain later, for now just play along."

Pulling away his hand. Naruto was going to object but Karin snapped back into reality staring now at the both of them with determined eyes topped of together with an ear to ear grin.

Shivers all around.

"Alright Sasuke, I believe you… but only if you show me proof. I want to see you passionately kiss your new boyfriend." Pointing a finger at Naruto.

Eye's nearly popping out of their skulls. Naruto gave Sasuke a 'don't you dare' look, who shot back a look that spoke, 'I do what I have to do to survive' and in return Naruto responded back with a leer, 'This is what you get playboy.'

"Well? Sasuke? I'm waiting." Karin crossed her arms. Skepticism all over her face.

Sasuke was becoming desperate. So there they were….

Outside in front of a movie theatre stood three figures, an intimate moment had occurred. Gasps were all around. Many stopped and stared as Sasuke grabbed Naruto hand and pulled him in closer, cupping his face Sasuke leaned in towards Naruto's lips. Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto's grew wider, really wide. He was shocked beyond belief to the point where he was too shocked to even move away. All he heard was a high pitch scream by the girl who stood a few feet away.

'…_.My best day ever…..' _Naruto closed his eyes shut.

Karin's scream echoed through the streets. Horrified she ran away into the street and was out of sight within second. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto wiping his lips with his sleeves. Naruto stood there petrified.

'…_My best day ever…_' Snapping back "…was ruined by the likes of you!"

Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto.

"Hn. It was a stupid kiss, get over it."

"I can't get over something like that!"

"Stop acting like a baby, don't tell me it was your first kiss."

…

Embarrassed Naruto gazed at the ground, mentally complimenting those with nice shoes.

"Tch….it would be…"

Most of the shoes looked awfully nice.

"Hn, look this is your first and last kiss with a guy. Find a girl and just kiss her or whatever."

"Look who's talking! If you wouldn't smack faces with every girl that just happens to pass by, that situation would have never happened!" Naruto scorned flailing his arms in the air.

"What? You aren't open to trying new things?" Sasuke scoffed turning to walk away.

"Why you!" Naruto shouted chasing after Sasuke.

Back to the usual once again, every day was almost like a new to those two. Things could happen but normal was never a short distance away. The sun had begun to set far in the.

"YOU OWE ME A LOT OF RAMEN FOR THIS!"

TBC.

Oh yeah what an epic chapter! Reviews of most definitely welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Few days after that faithful evening, school had begun again.

"Um Naruto?"

"Hm? Oh Sakura. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you can help me with something. You seem to be getting along well with Sasuke now and I thought you could help me decide on a gift for Sasuke kun."

Everything Sakura said was true, indeed Sasuke and Naruto were getting along better these past couple of days. Sure their arguing echoed the hallways constantly as ever, but they would always manage to laugh it off at the end of the day. Occasionally Naruto would invite Sasuke and his friend Gaara to come eat on the roof with Kiba and the others. It was always a blast, so it made some sense that Sakura would come ask for assistance.

"Ah, sure."

"Oh wonderful is today after school fine?"

"Of course, I'll meet you by the gates."

Parting ways, Naruto didn't think much of why Sakura would ask for his assistance. It wasn't abnormal for people to buy Sasuke gift let along ask on whether which gift would be better suited. Heck, Naruto enjoyed eating the chocolates that Sasuke never wants. The more the merrier. Hands in his pocket Naruto whistled down the hallway to his next class.

After the final bell like promised Naruto waiting for Sakura at the front gate. Sakura separated herself from a group of her friends and ran up to Naruto, politely greeting Naruto with a small wave and bow. Smiling back, Naruto left with Sakura walking beside him.

"Hey, wasn't that Naruto leaving with Sakura a moment ago?" Gaara announced to Sasuke who was changing his shoes.

"Was it?" Pretending to sound uninterested.

"Positive." Gaara said leaning against the lockers beside Sasuke.

"It's none of my business that one of fan girl chooses to go after someone other than me." Dusting himself off after he finished tying up his shoe lace. Sasuke stood to face Gaara, who had a smirk on his face.

"Even if the guy she chooses to go after is Naruto?" crossing his arm with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you trying to get at?"

Gaara shrugged, "All I'm trying to say is people do some pretty amazing things to get what they desire. Interpret that any way you want." Leaving his post Gaara grabbed his bag and was half way out the door before turning about around and saying one last thing to Sasuke,

"See you tomorrow Sasuke." And just like that Gaara left.

Sasuke thought everything over.

'The moron's not that dense.' Sasuke didn't want to worry, but pushing the thought away just made it come back twice as annoying. He swore in his mind that he wouldn't. That he couldn't. But as he made it to the front gate, Sasuke went right. The same direction as Naruto and Sakura. He swore he wouldn't, and that he couldn't, but he did yet wouldn't admit it.

'He ate all the ramen anyway, I should go buy more.'

Nice Sasuke, nice.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, going in and out of multiple stores. Sakura made some small talk, most always referring back to Sasuke. Naruto basically already expected that, but he couldn't object to a request especially from a person he didn't have anything against. So he perked up and helped as much as he could bearing through each mention of Sasuke and how much Sakura and everybody adores him.<p>

"So…what's the occasion anyway? If there is one." Naruto asked with both hands behind his head.

"What?" Sakura turned to look at Naruto with a confused look in her eyes. "Your saying you don't know? I thought you of all people would know."

"Er. Of course I know…but just refresh my memory, will ya?"

Sakura sighed, "Oh Naruto you can be such a dork at times. Just admit that you don't know."

Naruto slid his hands down into his pockets and walked in front of Sakura blocking her passage.

"Okay, now I gotta know. What's the occasion?"

"It's going to be Sasuke's birthday soon." Sakura side stepped Naruto and continued on down the street. Stopping momentarily to wait for Naruto to regain his wits.

"It is! I can't believe I never knew that."

"Well maybe you would if you didn't spend most of the time screaming at each other."

They continued their walk, discussing how silly Naruto was for being so forgetful. Both hadn't notice the familiar figure trailing not far behind them.

Sakura and Naruto looked around small shops with in a mall stopping in a clothing store. Sakura decided a cute shirt with a custom design would be the perfect shirt for Sasuke. She was fascinated on the idea of putting Sasuke's face on a t-shirt surrounded by Heart's designed out of sakura blossoms to be the best idea in the world and to Naruto it was. She had a perfect idea for a present while Naruto himself was also looking around franticly for a gift. He didn't know what to give a guy like Sasuke. They had become close, but not so close that Naruto would have any clue what to give him. His first plan was to ask Sasuke himself, but how lame would that be?

"Naruto come help me pick out a t-shirt color!" Sakura huffed and grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him to a custom t-shirt shop.

"Ahaha… sorry about that Sakura." Naruto said forcing a smile while rubbing the back of his head.

From behind a pole Sasuke stared at the scene before him. He was irritated, and didn't' know why. It didn't matter to him whether Naruto chooses to like somebody like Sakura, but then why was his heart feel like its peeling away. Was it because Sakura was one of Sasuke's fans? No that's not it, he didn't care about Sakura not in the least. Then what was causing him to feel this small amount of envy? He decided to ignore his feelings and go back home telling himself that it wasn't his business.

* * *

><p>Back at home nearly seven in the evening Naruto walked through the front door with a sigh. He hadn't found anything appealing as a gift, Sakura got hers and afterwards they walked the streets of Konoha, grabbed at bite and went their separate ways. Naruto spent another fifty minutes give or take any searching with no avail. So he decided he would try again tomorrow. He still have two more days, well one more if you don't' count tomorrow. With another sigh Naruto dropped his keys and jacket on the dinner table. He almost didn't notice Sasuke staring at him with a sneer.<p>

"Didn't have fun with Sakura today?"

"W-wha? How'd you know about that?" Naruto stepped back, taken by surprise.

Sasuke went back to looking at his magazine. Flipping a page. "Resources."

"Oh, er, no we had a good time, you know just tired aha aha…" Clearing his throat Naruto slowly made his way back to his room. "Aha, you know I think I'll just take a shower and go on to bed. Good night."

"Not before telling me something."

Wincing Naruto faced Sasuke who now stood looking very serious, which concerned Naruto because he didn't do anything wrong. Right?

"W-what?"

"Do you like Sakura?"

"Eh?"

The atmosphere surrounding them had become more constricting.

"Do you LIKE Sakura?"

Fist clench, sweat drops.

"No! Of course not! She still likes you obviously that's the reason why I-"Naruto stopped mid-sentence.

"Why you what?" Sasuke serious expression still intact

"Nothing okay? Never mind what I said, I don't like Sakura. Why are you acting like this anyway? I thought Sakura was nothing more than another one of your fan girls." Naruto accused waving both hands part way up in the air.

Sasuke now faced away. "She is."

"Then why so angry? Are you jealous just because she and I went somewhere together?"

"No."

"What? Then what's the problem then!"

"I don't know okay! I just didn't like seeing her with you!"

"THEN YOU WERE JEALOUS DUMBASS! IT'S THAT EXACT SAME FEELING!"

"Tch."

Suddenly the room grew quiet, the air lighten slightly. Birds chirped as they passed by but everything seemed to stay the same in that apartment.

"This is ridiculous, if it makes you happy I'll stay away from Sakura and all your fan girls." Naruto stormed off into his room and closed the door shut.

Sasuke stood there feeling like a fool, he hadn't intended it to turn out like this. It was only meant to be a minor question but in the end it always turned into an argument. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling and pounding the top of his forehead.

'Get it together. Why am I jealous? I don't care about Sakura, but I don't harbor any feelings for Naruto in that way. What's the matter with me!' Distraught Sasuke mumbled away to his room. The one place where he could think things through.

* * *

><p>Naruto paced the area of his bedroom. First of all he couldn't think of anything to get Sasuke which dampened his mood slightly and then second upon arriving home Sasuke pulls this jealous act on him, worsening his mood. Now third he felt bad for yelling. Normally yelling at Sasuke wouldn't bother him at all, but now every time they bicker with one another it just puts Naruto in a fowl, sad mood and he regrets it every time. Agitated, Naruto falls into his bed both arms covering his face. Taking in slow breathes. Thinking in his head that everything will be fine the next day, it always is.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat at the foot of his bed elbows sitting on top of his knee, hands cradling his forehead.<p>

Eyes closed. Slow breathing. Silence, a perfect environment to think just the way Sasuke wanted it.

He could only come up with one conclusion to why he had felt that pang of jealousy. He would have never guessed in a million years that it would come to be like this.

Sasuke liked Naruto.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

Hahaha all my reviewers are so funny! I love you guys! X3

Disclaimer: I do not own the master piece which is Naruto

Chapter 8

One more day.

So it's been settled. Homeroom class 2-A will be throwing Sasuke Uchiha a surprise birthday party in the homeroom, with the consent of the homeroom teacher. This didn't take long to do, since Prof. Hatake wouldn't like anything better than a lazy day. Secretly would all this be taken place, first thing first: Distract Sasuke for a good portion of the evening, Gaara's and Naruto's job. Second all the other stuff: Everybody else in the classroom. As long as Sasuke is distracted then everything will be planned out perfectly. Too bad for Naruto he was planning to go out a buy Sasuke's gift but was unfortunately roped into helping with all that was necessary. That wasn't good for Naruto at all, if he helped then he wouldn't have any time to buy a presents all the shops would be closed by then. What to do? He couldn't exactly say no to the surprise party, but what kind of person would arrive at a party with no present? Certainly Naruto didn't want to be that one person.

It was five thirty in the evening. Gaara gladly agreed to be the one to distract Sasuke for the evening when Naruto explained his current situation. Gaara understood and smiled at Naruto.

"You don't have to try so hard Naruto I'm very certain that Sasuke would enjoy anything you would give him."

"Really?"

Gaara nodded, and walked off with Sasuke who had just finished another student council meeting. Gaara whispered something in Sasuke's ears causing Sasuke to sideways glance back at Naruto who in return awkwardly stared back.

Naruto waited until both Gaara and Sasuke were out of sight before running in the opposite direction towards Konoha. Taking a look at one of the street clocks, Naruto estimated that he had precisely three hours to find a gift for Sasuke before all the stores closed for the night. Curse weekday hours!

Searching every store he could, Naruto still couldn't find a single thing that appealed to his or Sasuke's interest. His rested himself against a poll, sweat cloaked a good portion of his uniform. Naruto now only had thirty minutes left, on the verge of giving up Naruto noticed something on at a kiosk that caught his eye. Running over to take a closer look and was immediately overcome by joy and laughter it was absolutely perfect.

"Ah, are you interested in buying sir?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Oh I see, well unless you don't mind purchasing a small, I'm afraid that I don't have another one in stock."

"What! You can't be serious! When will there be more!"

"Um well, I can have some in buy next Monday."

"AAh! I can't wait that long! I need, I NEED this now!" Falling to his knee's Naruto begged and pleaded with the sales associate.

"W-well if it's this important I can make one for you tonight and you can come to my home and pick it up tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"ALRIGHT!"

The clerk then scribbled something on a pad and handed it to Naruto who took it eagerly.

"I'll be there before school starts, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, just as long as you aren't late to class."

Naruto was thrilled to finally have a gift prepared for Sasuke, even if he had to sacrifice a good amount of sleep to go and get it.

* * *

><p>Back home Sasuke was position on the same exact spot as yesterday sitting cross legged and reading his magazine. He acknowledges Naruto's presence as he entered the home.<p>

"You've been awfully busy."

'_Yeah and guess who's fault that is.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he raided the fridge for a snack.

Sasuke watched Naruto from the corner of his eye, examining each and every moment. Sasuke never noticed how slim and fit Naruto's body was or soft his hair looked. It made him want to reach out and grab and handful. He averted his attention back to the magazine once Naruto returned with a bag of chips and some root beer. Naruto promptly plopped himself on the couch and turned on the T.V. Sasuke watched out of the corner of his eye how Naruto chugged the soda and munched on the chip, but mainly his eyes watched Naruto's lips and how full they were. Innocent and Sasuke was the first to steal them away. Coughing, Sasuke brought back his attention to what he was reading. 'Five ways to tell someone likes you back.' How ironic.

Sasuke closed the magazine and was about to get up.

"Hey, I got a question."

Sasuke turned his attention towards Naruto now, "What?"

"Well if tomorrow is your birthday, then how come you're not like, I don't know. Excited? Most people would be."

"Tch. Well I'm not most people. To me a birthday is another year gone and done with."

"Oh. But don't you like getting all those present and attention. It's what you live for after all." Naruto said with a load of chips loaded in his mouth.

"No. Most of the stuff they give me is useless anyway."

"I see. Okay then, what was the best gift you had ever received?"

Suspicion rose within Sasuke.

"Why?"

Blushing Naruto stared directly at the T.V. trying to look uninterested in the subject. "Oh you know just wondering is all."

"Uh huh. The best gift huh? That would have to be…" Sasuke decided to be sly with his answer and slid beside Naruto and whispered into his ear, "When they are willing to give their virginity to me." And as smoothly as said Sasuke slid back into his side of the coach arms and legs crossed facing the television.

Naruto turned many different shades of red.

'_Wow then it's a good thing I'm not a girl.'_ That realization saddens Naruto some, but he shook it off.

Sasuke couldn't help but to smile faintly when Naruto blushed like that, it was cute.

"G-geez Sasuke can't you ever think outside your hormones for once? Is that really your idea of a perfect gift?"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "It most certainly is."

Naruto's blushed deepened. Sasuke felt thoroughly satisfied. He snickered.

"W-what's so funny!" Naruto bursted out embarrassed.

"The look on your face is stupid." Sasuke said becoming serious.

"Eh! Why you!"

The both of them continued to joke around like this for a good portion of the night.

* * *

><p>In the morning Naruto reluctantly got up to his alarm clock and quickly got dressed, quietly Naruto left the apartment, trying not to disturb Sasuke.<p>

Naruto ran down the streets taking several turns, checking the sheet of paper very often to make sure he was in the right vicinity.

"Gah! Why didn't they tell me that they would live so far! AT THIS RATE I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Naruto picked up his pace and looked like he was almost hovering across the cement. Living dust trails behind him as he ran.

Out of breath Naruto pounded on the door of the address that he was given. After about a minute the door opened and the clerk from yesterday appeared.

"Ah, good I was expecting you. Here you go."

Naruto bowed, immensely grateful to the clerk. Once he took and paid for Sasuke's gift Naruto sped down the streets once again to head straight for school.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up to silence, which was oddly strange. Normally he would hear Naruto fumbling out of bed grunting his way into the restroom. But when he checked no body was home. He figured Naruto left early for whatever reason.<p>

At school, Sasuke ran into Kiba and asked if he had seen Naruto.

"No, I haven't seen him all morning. Isn't he usually with you?"

"Not today."

"Ah, weird, I'll keep my eyes peeled for him."

"Hn." Sasuke walked off. He figured he would fine Naruto at homeroom.

But the entire room was engulfed by a large cluster of his classmates.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Sasuke mentally sighed_. 'Great another stupid surprise party.'_ Sasuke forced a smile and played along as everyone ushered into the classroom. He kept his eyes peeled for a certain spikey hair moron. No sign.

_'Where is that idiot?'_

* * *

><p>Naruto sprinted down the street, pedaling his legs as quickly as possible. Homeroom had started over nearly ten minutes ago. Naruto rushed passed the school gates up the stairs and slid open the sliding door.<p>

Everyone turned to look at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto where have you been?" Prof. Hatake asked.

Out of breath Naruto barely managed to talk.

"W-w-where's S-Sasuke?"

"Hhmm oh Sasuke. Sakura dragged Sasuke up to the roof about a minute ago."

"Thanks." Proceeding out the door again towards the roof, not stopping to think and he certainly did not here Ino calling out to him.

"No don't go up there Naruto! Sakura is going to confes-"

But it was too late Naruto was already up another flight of stairs. Catching his breath once more, Naruto paused in front of the roof door, clutching his gift for Sasuke. He slightly opened it, and there he saw Sasuke lean down to kiss Sakura.

Stunned Naruto closed the door and walked down the stairs, but behind the closed door.

"Sorry Sakura, I like someone else."

TBC.

DUN DUN! DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN what will happen between Sasuke and Naruto, we will never know haha just kidding stay tuned to find out!


	9. Chapter 9

I love all of your reviews and I think I've said it before, but I'm going to say it again. Hope you like the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

Chapter 9

Naruto didn't want to go back to class. He didn't want to see his face. He wanted to be alone. Naruto didn't know why he had become so jealous at the site of seeing Sasuke kiss Sakura. Sasuke was a playboy, doing that kind of stuff was so natural to him and Naruto knew that. So why does he feel like the world just exploded? He just wanted some time to think was all, how could he be angry? Sasuke was being Sasuke. Naruto needed to get his head straight. Sasuke was a playboy. A girl chaser, or better yet a panty chaser. Naruto was a friend, a roommate, rival and foe. Forcing those thoughts into his mind, Naruto left. Without a word, still clutching onto what should have been the gift for Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked back into the classroom along with Sakura, glancing around once again for a certain spikey haired dork.<p>

"You still looking for Naruto?"

Sasuke looked at Gaara, "You know where he is?"

"Hm? You still haven't seen him? Strange, he ran up to the roof to find you didn't he?"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Just now? He went up there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dammit."

Unannounced Sasuke rushed out of the classroom down the stairs and right out the door. Ignoring the calls of his fellow classmates. Sasuke had one priority of his mind at this moment.

'_Naruto! You moron! You got awful timing!'_ Sasuke sped down the street.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood outside the apartment door, his hand barely touched the door knob. His hand quivered. He couldn't open it, knowing that Sasuke himself would step through that very same door. He didn't want to see that face for a very good portion of the day.<p>

Sighing Naruto stepped away from the door.

'…_Sasuke…'_

* * *

><p>Gasping for air Sasuke stood outside of the apartment complex, taking a small amount of time to catch his breathe. Out of the corner of his eye he saw blonde hair sway to the breeze on top of the building roof.<p>

Silently Sasuke maneuvered his way up to where Naruto resided himself. Looking at the spikey hair blonde cradle his knees too his body. Sasuke knew then that Naruto misunderstood what he would of saw on the roof.

"Naruto…."

Briefly Naruto glanced over, but soon returned his gaze to nothingness.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school."

"I could say the same thing to you."

…

Sasuke sat along with Naruto on the roof, silently they both remained quiet. Both wanting to say something to one another but words did not come out. After some time,

"I'm happy for you Sasuke…you must of really had some Birthday party back there."

Sasuke scoffed at the remark.

"I wasn't great… completely boring without um you there."

A small smile crept onto Naruto's face, but quickly disappeared with the look of confusion.

"Wait a minute. It wasn't great? Didn't- didn't something uh good happen? Particularly placed in the location we are at now?"

Sasuke side way glanced a Naruto. Choosing his words carefully.

"…No.."

"….Your lying right? I- I….."

"You were up there when Sakura confessed to me. Weren't you?"

Looking away,

"…For a short amount of time… I saw my fair share."

"Tch. Idiot, you saw enough but apparently you didn't hear enough."

Confused again, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"What do you mean?"

"I rejected her."

Shock.

"W-what?" Naruto was now standing.

"I rejected Sakura. What part of that didn't you understand?"

"B-but why?"

"Sakura means nothing to me. I already have stronger feelings for somebody else."

…

"Oh…I see. Somebody else."

Sasuke stood too.

"Naruto…"

"?"

What came next shocked Naruto more than hearing that Sasuke rejected Sakura. Sasuke warped his arm around Naruto and pulled him in for an embrace. Not one of those bromance hugs. It was one of those hugs that were classified under 'Romance'. Naruto emotion fluttered, washing over. Blushing was majorly called for. Naruto pulled his hand around clinging to Sasuke's back.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Shut up Naruto."

Naruto didn't speak another word. He himself did enjoy what was happening, Naruto dug his face into Sasuke shoulder and in response Sasuke cradled Naruto's head, slowly stroking the soft yellow hair.

'_Soft, I knew it.'_

"Sasuke….happy birthday."

"Best birthday to date."

Smiling like a goofball, Naruto separated from Sasuke while blushing like a mad man. Naruto shoved forward a bag towards Sasuke.

"Your gift."

Sasuke couldn't help but too smile. He opened it up. It was a black shirt with a saying on it.

"God gave us two ends. One to sit on and one to think with. Success depends on which one you use. Heads you win. Tails you lose." –unknown.

Sasuke laughed. Not one of his usual fake laughs but one of his true laughs that rarely is seen. Naruto began to laugh too. It was truly a beautiful sight.

"Thank you, Naruto. This is the best birthday gift ever."

THE END!

JUST KIDDING XD THERE'S MORE. I JUST WANNA SEE HOW YOUR FACES WOULD REACT TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT.


	10. Chapter 10

Annoucement: Sorry guys I have some bad news for you all today. =/ No, I'm not discontinuing this story. I would never betray you in that manner, BUT updates will be delayed with good reason. Why? Because my laptop's cursor flippin' dissapeared and I can't get it back SO I have to press the TAB button to get a lot of my work done, and let me tell you. It is very. Very time consuming. So instead of my normal every other day or so updates (give or take) it will take longer like a couple of days. FORGIVE ME. TT3TT it's not my fault this laptop is ancient, it's lived through a decade. Anyway enough of my ranting, enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any sense.

Chapter 10

Two week has passed since Sasuke's wonderful birthday. Spring has arrived and along with spring comes many beautiful things. Beautiful things such as in festivities, and the up and coming culture fest, but those are not as important. What is important is that Sasuke has announced his relationship with Naruto, and of course it shocked most of the student and teacher body.

One day, a week before and a couple of days after his birthday Sasuke and Naruto's relationship flourished and bloomed like the flowers that grew in spring. Sasuke enjoyed making Naruto blush and he loved watching Naruto's reaction when he would say something perverted. So Sasuke left his previous roots and turned over a new leaf, that day he made it known to everyone that he and Naruto were an item to be reckoned with. On that day he walked to school through the front gate of Konoha high and he held onto Naruto's hand and it was all he needed to do to let everyone know. It's crazy how fast a rumor can spread.

In most cases, many deny the truth of a rumor but in this case. Yes, what you heard was in fact the truth. Everyday Sasuke and Naruto would come in hands entwined. This act thus heightened the truth and turned a rumor into an actual factual statement. Despite all the sadness for all his fan girls, everyone had great respect for their student council president and what he chooses to do and who he dates didn't affect their respect, but with time to adjust of course, nobody saw Sasuke Uchiha, lord of the panty chasing to change and gain a new title, lord of boxer chasing. Who would? This would most definitely take some time to sink in. And it did within time everyone knew of this couple and accepted it, not counting several occasions where haters were put into place by the infamous Uchiha glare.

Everything continued at a normal pace.

Sasuke was still surrounded by a hoard of female companions, but this was a completely different hoard. It was his previous small group of anti-Sasuke turn SasuNaru fan girls/ supporters. It was preferable, even a few of his old fan girls joined in with the SasuNaru couple group supporter.

"Sasuke, whens your two week anniversary?"

"Have you guys made out yet?"

"Eeeeiii! I could just imagine how cute that would be!"

Okay so yeah, their squealing is something Sasuke was going to have to get used to. Before his head was about to explode from yaoi fan girl madness, Kiba intervened in the squeal session.

"Alright ladies enough of your lovey dovey chitter chatter. It's time for some bro talk."

All the girls whined in unison, but nonetheless gave Sasuke his space. They proceeded in continuing their little yaoi story fantasy elsewhere. Kiba sat across from Sasuke and leaned it,

"So, have you guys made out yet?"

Tick mark.

"You're just as worse as they are!" Sasuke yelled raising his foot to kick Kiba's desk.

"Hahaha I was only joking. Sorta." Kiba said holding his hands up in surrender position. "Have mercy!"

"Hn. Where's Naruto?"

"Aw miss him already? It's only been forty-five minutes since you last saw him."

Uchiha glare.

Surrender position once more.

"Alright, alright I give put away your dagger! He's retaking a quiz for Iruka-sensei. Man I've never seen such a low mark on a history quiz in my life!"

"Well he's cute, but not the brightest crayon in the box. Right Sasuke?"

The voice came from behind. Sasuke and Kiba looked up to Gaara who sat down in the desk in front of Sasuke. Passing a hand through his fiery red hair.

"I saw him through the door of Iruka-sensei's classroom struggling on the first page. We won't be seeing him waltzing in during free period. "

Kiba looked at Gaara in awe and then back at Sasuke. "Man, I heard the quiz was a bit difficult but I didn't think it was that difficult!"

All three went on talking about other things, when Naruto came in exhausted with a dead look in his eyes.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Kiba stared at Naruto as he was acting like a dead corpse

"Used to much brain power?" Sasuke asked leaning back into his seat. Naruto slowly nodded,

"I've never had so much history crammed into my skull before."

Sympathetic remarks circled the small group.

Much later after the homeroom bell did Prof. Hatake walk in, he stood at the front of the class looking over many heads,

"Okay let's have the class representative speak about the culture fest shall we?"

Face palm.

'_That lazy bum.'_ Thought the entire class.

Prof. Hatake sat at the back corner of the classroom reading his novel while class representative Ino discussed further preparation for the coming culture fest.

"Now has anyway thought of some themes for this year's culture fest? Something that doesn't include a café or a haunted house. That's typical. We really want to aim to stand out this year."

"A play?" One boy in the classroom suggested.

"No, too many classes have already choose that!" Ino waved her hand in the air dismissing the idea.

"How about karaoke?" A femal student asked raising a hand.

"Now there's a thought. Any other ideas?"

"Oh! How about we do a type of karaoke lounge serve food and drinks."

"Ohh I like that idea. Okay I think we have an idea settled already. All in favor."

The majority of the classroom had risen their hand. Ino didn't bother for rejections her mind was pretty much dead set on the idea of a karaoke lounge theme for the culture fest.

Everyone had become enthused with the idea, a discussion erupted around the classroom. An idea had already been mapped out.

"There will be three different types of groups. One group of students will cater to guests. Second group will prepare drinks. And finally third group will be in charge of making snacks for the guest. Who will be in what group will be determined the day before the culture fest. Everyone will switch jobs every hour, breaks will be given to those who have worked hardest. Is everyone clear on this?"

Nods circled the room.

"Alright now that that's settled we can move on to volunteers. Who would like to take some time after school and help out to build the karoke stage and make decorations?"

At this Naruto twirled in his seat towards Sasuke,

"Do you want to help? Sounds exciting."

Naruto beamed. How could Sasuke say no to a face like that?

"Sure, why not."

Naruto grinned as he raised his hand and told Ino that both he and Sasuke would volunteer. With that other students had risen their hand as well.

"Yay. This is so exciting, everyone is pumped! Okay peoples! We have approximately four days until the culture fest!So let's not diddle daddle!"

The class spent the rest of the time in homeroom discussing the events of what will be the culture fest. Planning everything out in the most perfectionistic way.

Within the four days the classroom had been competely transformed. All of the volunteers had built a stage platform and hung a small disco ball over the cieling. The room had been cleaned and decorated in a club-like feel. The windows had be tinted slightly with removable paint. Everything had been perfect. Thirty minutes to go before the grande opening of culture fest, Sasuke and Naruto stood next to one another fixing the others bartender type uniform.

"You look handsome Sasuke." Naruto complemented blushing slightly as Sasuke fixed his tie.

Smiling, "I know, your not too bad yourself." Finished Sasuke patted dust off Naruto's uniform and promptly kissed him on the cheek, smirking afterwards.

Naruto blushed and placed a hand on the side fo his cheek where Sasuke pecked.

"Oi! That was uncalled for!"

"Hey! Knock it off you two love birds! Get over here and join the toast!" Kiba yelled from across the room.

Stared directed themselves at the two.

"Kiba! I'll get your for that!" raged Naruto, Kiba just smiled like a goof ball.

Everyone was centered themselves in the middle of the classroom, all holding a glass of soda up.

"For a good turn out!" Called Ino, everyone repeated in a chant and drank.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked turning his head towards Naruto, who just smiled wider.

"Been ready."

The gates then opened and the crowds of town people flooded in.

TBC.

Ah, sorry if this wasn't an all that entertaining chapter I needed something as a filler to work up to for the good stuff! ^3^')7

Thank you for all my reviewers and to those who may want to place a review! You guys are my inspiration!


	11. Chapter 11

Ah! Sorry for the long waited update! Forgive me, I guess I had struck some writers block, but listening to Vocaloids inspired me to write this next part. So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't blah blah own blah blah Naruto. Yaddah yaddah.

Chapter 11

The karaoke lounge boomed, guest came and rarely left. Songs were sung none stop. However, while that was going on Sasuke and Naruto had the privilege to go on break at the same time. Holding hands hand down each and every festival activity, laughing and having the time of their life.

"Naruto."

"Hm? Sasuke?"

Sasuke held onto the Naruto's hand tighter, with a firm grip Sasuke dragged Naruto to a part of the festival with less people. Before Naruto had the chance to speak a word, Sasuke embraced Naruto. Smiling like a goofball while blushing madly Naruto clung to the back of Sasuke uniform and hugged Sasuke back.

But then Naruto looked up when he heard a small click sound.

"What was that?"

"This."

Naruto looked down and around his neck was a silver necklace with a ring attached to another ring that led around the silver chain around Sasuke's neck.

"You bought this?"

"You knucklehead, of course. The chains interlock together when together." With a small tug Sasuke pulled apart the two rings. "That way we both get one."

Naruto held onto the silver chain smiling like a goofball once again. "Why?"

"Something about a two week anniversary, the fan girls wouldn't shut up about it, but I have been meaning to get this for you."

"Oh but I didn't…"

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke lifted the bottom of Naruto's chin up leaning in closer. "I just want you."

And they kissed, passionately.

"Well I'd be damned. It is true."

"Stop looking it's an invasion of privacy."

Sasuke and Naruto looked in the direction of the voice. Naruto eyes widen and a large grin took up plenty of space on his tan skinned face.

"Haku! Zabuza!"

Naruto rushed towards the two figures, Sasuke walked along behind Naruto taking interest on how Naruto could know the two people called Haku and Zabuza.

"What are you guys doing here!" Naruto asked as he pulled away from hugging both companions.

"We came to visit you, after hearing what you told us we wanted to meet this famous Sasuke- kun."

Haku looked over to where Sasuke stood and smiled. Extending a hand, "You must be Sasuke, Im Haku and this that there is Zabuza, we are Naruto's guardians."

Immediately Sasuke straighten his hunch back posture and shook Haku's hand. "Hi, nice to meet you both."

Sasuke shot Naruto a look. _'Did you know about this?'_

"Ah…I wasn't expecting to see you guys."

"You've told us so much about Sasuke over the phone about how, sexy and smart Sasuke is we just wanted to meet him personally. Also what's wrong with us visiting you? You're the one complaining that you missed us like crazy." Zabuza said looking over Sasuke from head to toe.

'_Well that explains the late night phone calls.' _Sasuke thought to himself averting Zabuza's glare.

"But you could have at least told me! This is so sudden, how'd you even know we were here?"

"That would take the surprise out of surprise visit, besides we went to your classroom first but you weren't there so we decided to roam the festival till we found you."

"And when we found you, we find you smooching with prince charming over there."

Haku smacked Zabuza's shoulder. "We'll catch up later. It seems you two boys would like some time alone." Haku attempted to pull Zabuza away, but he stood his ground.

"Leave them alone? You want me to leave my son alone with Mr. Raging Hormones? I remember you told me how much of a play boy this Sasuke chump is. For all I know he could drag our son off to some back alley and-"

"Stop it! Sasuke wouldn't do that. I can fend him off if he does, what do you take me for? Go eat some takoyaki together!" steamed Naruto with pouty cheeks. Zabuza was about to cave, but his chest lifted and he was about to object until Haku jumped in.

"Come on now, we were young once. You loved having your alone time with me, let them have theirs. Naruto is old enough to make his own decisions now. We will see you after school." Haku kissed the top of Naruto's forehead and left with the hot headed Zabuza arm to arm.

Once alone again, Naruto turned to a raised eyebrow from Sasuke.

"Ehehe..."

"Your guardians are something."

"Yeah, it will take a while for daddy Zabuza to get use to you, but daddy Haku is really kind."

"…Wait what? Daddy Haku?"

"Oh that's right. Haku is male."

That was the first time Sasuke was every actually surprised.

"Never mind them, they left to give us alone time, let have some alone time." Moving closer suggestively connecting the rings together.

"Sasuke!" Naruto huffed and Sasuke lightly laughed

Kissing once more.

TBC.

Yeah I'm sorry this was really short, but I want to do more fluff and well I ran out of idea's part way through. I'll do some more revising and come up with more idea's for later chapters, or if anyone has any idea's please contact me.

Yes, Haku and Zabuza are Naruto's guardian. I had that idea in my head for a while and finally decided to go through with it.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, so sorry for the delay. I really was contemplating some ideas for this chapter, and I have the results of it. I am so thrilled and happy on how fast I made this chapter, I guess I was really pumped to update after some time! Enjoy the humor. Thanks for the reviews everyone! And for those who haven't, well you know the drill. Please and thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 12

Laughter roared within the small group of friends at the fast food restaurant. It was a few days after Haku and Zabuza had visited the famous Konoha couple after the school festival.

Kiba wiped a tear from his red face, "Ahaha I can't believe he asked that! Ahaha Naruto your dad's hilarious."

Naruto laughed off the lime light, but Sasuke had become more and more irritated by the joke.

"I swear that old man of yours had some nerve asking a question like that! Tch." Grunted Sasuke.

Shikamaru patted Sasuke on the shoulder, trying hard not to laugh. "Sasuke we all know you wouldn't be mad if what he said would be the other way around."

"Shut up! I never want to see those two again!" Sasuke shouted pounding his fists on the table.

"Whoa, Uchiha your losing your cool, which makes it that much more funny to us." Gaara calmly said, munching on fries, smirking. Laughter once again erupting, while the once coy Sasuke was easily being teased on such a small subject.

"Stop thinking about it Sasuke. I'm sure he was only joking." Naruto said patting Sasuke's hand reassuringly. Sasuke shot him a death glare.

"It wasn't a joke and you know it! Just drop the damn subject." Sasuke snarled._ 'Stupid old man, he will rue the day he messes with an Uchiha.'_

* * *

><p><p>

A few days earlier after the school festival Haku, Zabuza, Sasuke, and Naruto were sitting together at the dinner table of a quaint restaurant. There were minimal conversations going on between everyone. Since Zabuza was having a glare battle with Sasuke.

"I'm glad to hear that your actually enjoying your time in Konoha we were getting worried you wouldn't get along with anyone." Haku said trying to clear the dense air that was clouding around above the family, plus Sasuke.

Naruto picked at his plate, but attempted at conversing, "Yeah. I've really settled in, thanks to my friends and Sasuke." He said emphasizing the last word to his father, cutting into the glaring contest.

Zabuza cleared his throat, taking his eyes off Sasuke for the first time in the night. "Naruto, I'm sure you can return back home to your OWN apartment now. I swear how long would it take to clean a small apartment of mold?"

"Er…" Naruto nervously shifted in his seat. He ate to avoid answering, but Sasuke took the privilege to answer.

"The apartment is clean, but Naruto chose to live with me. He gave his apartment away to an old couple."

Zabuza mouth was left wide open, "What!" Zabuza turned to Haku, "Did you know about this?"

"Yes."

"And you allowed this to happen?" Zabuza raised his voice, pointing a dirty finger to Sasuke.

"I didn't see the problem with it. Naruto likes Sasuke, and I have to support my son and his decisions, and you should too."

Zabuza huffed, "You want me to trust our son to a hormonal teenager!"

Ticked Naruto broke his wooden chopsticks, "Don't you think I can take care of myself?"

"I trust you Naruto. I don't trust him!" Still pointing a dirty finger at Sasuke.

"It certainly doesn't sound that way." Abruptly Naruto slammed his broken chopsticks down, got up and left the restaurant.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Zabuza yelled in unison, both got up to go after Naruto but stopped to glare at one another once again.

"You. Stay, I'll go get my son."

"No. How about you stay and I go get my boyfriend. You've caused enough problems." Sasuke shot back.

"We'll just see about that." Zabuza challenged.

"Enough! I've had it up to here with you two. BOTH OF YOU GO FIND MY SON AND APOLOGIZE!" Haku raged furiously. His calm collected exterior turned to monstrous motherly concern and anger.

Zabuza and Sasuke stared gapingly at Haku, but that didn't last very long until Haku pointed a finger to the exit with a deathly glare that could even surpass the Uchiha glare. Both boys quickly rushed out the door together.

"Check please." Were the last simple words they heard before they flashed out the door.

At a park Naruto sat on a swing, in thought. But his thoughts were rudely interrupted as he heard to male voices screaming their heads off at one another. Naruto inwardly groaned as he could easily identify the two that were screaming. He watched un-amused as Zabuza and Sasuke were pushing and shoving one another to see who would get to Naruto first.

"Would you two just stop and go away!"

"Naruto!" They both said simultaneously again, shoving one another in front of Naruto in a big huff.

"I have nothing to say to you two." Crossing his arms Naruto spun himself around in the other direction on the swing, but Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and spun him back around grabbing his hands.

"Naruto, I-"

Before Sasuke could even begin to talk or explain, Zabuza pushed Sasuke aside irked by the touchy feely moment.

"Naruto, you're my son and I respect your choices, but does this guy really have to be one of them?"

"Yes dad, Sasuke is, but I don't think I can stand it if all you two are going to do is fight and glare at one another if we plan to meet."

…

They watched as Naruto's expression went from angrily sad to utterly depressed. Right then and there Sasuke and Zabuza looked at one another and had a mental agreement.

"Hey Naruto."

"What?" Naruto watched with a raised eyebrow at how uneasy and reluctant they both looked as Sasuke and Zabuza were sideways hugging each other as if they got along. The two both grinned fake smiles in the setting sun.

"Don't be sad. Sasuke and I here settled our differences on the way here and we both decided to er..."

"…to at least pretend to like each other when we're around you and Haku and maybe just maybe try to get along." Sasuke finished, he considered that they both might as well be honest.

Naruto looked that the two of them standing there awkwardly hugging each other and laughed.

"You two! Ahahaha…thanks…for at least trying. I feel much better to know that you're both willing."

Naruto got up from the swing and individually hugged the two. Before walking back to the restaurant Zabuza nonchalantly asked,

"Have you two already established Uke's and Seme's?"

If Naruto and Sasuke were drinking something right now, they would have done a spit take followed by bulging eyes with wide open mouths ready to catch flies.

"No? Well then…" Zabuza reached into his left pants pocket and pulled oh a small little package and patted it on Naruto's palm. "Here you go Naruto, you will need this then."

"Ah!" Naruto looked horrifyingly at the condom package in his hand, "Dad! You can't be serious! Why are you giving this to me?"

Zabuza gave Naruto a confused as if innocent look. "What do you mean why? I'm giving this to you because I know you'll make a fine Seme."

"Now wait just a minute!" Sasuke quickly intervened. "Are you trying to say Naruto will be the dominate one!"

"Well I did hand the thing to him, didn't I?" Zabuza smirked sheepishly at the annoyed look on Sasuke's face. To him it was priceless.

"You handed it to him on purpose!"

Naruto watched the two bicker as Haku came up from behind and giggled. "Like father, like son." Naruto laughed and greeted his parent with a hug. Watching and laughing at Zabuza's and Sasuke's argument on dominance.

"I'm telling you, you brat you ain't got the stuff to handle tops!"

"I'll have you know!"

And this spat continued on for the rest of the time Zabuza and Haku were in town.

* * *

><p><p>

Sasuke grind his teeth at the very reminder of those past couple of days.

"So Sasuke." Kiba asked.

"What?"

"I never realized that you were a uke."

"WHY YOU!"

Everyone had another great big laugh.

TBC.

Who wouldn't enjoy teasing Sasuke on such a touchy subject? Hahaha I know I did.


End file.
